


PWP-Romance

by DorrisTang



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: all jin的pwp系列，我终于写了自己的pwp系列了！撒花！





	PWP-Romance

  
被Andy压到床上的时候，朴忠载的大脑还是出于一片空白的状态。最小的弟弟在他耳朵边上呼着热气，咬字朦胧地叫他的名字，他的声音就像蜜糖和牛奶一样又甜又顺滑，然而在他光裸的后背和腹股间游走的手却力道微妙，如同一个久经沙场的老手，轻易地挑逗起身体的欲望。  
朴忠载微皱着眉头，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇，他脑子里的一团浆糊本来想要向身上疼爱的弟弟大声咆哮，你到底是从哪里学来的这些啊小子！然而他没有办法开口，一旦张开了嘴之后就会露出奇奇怪怪的呻吟。  
Andy笑了起来，他一只手探进身下人宽松的运动裤里，另一只手熟练而迅速地解开自己的皮带和拉链。他还穿着从西班牙飞回来的时候穿的粉色Polo衫和牛仔短裤。Andy脱掉他的裤子和上衣，然后抓住了他的下身。Andy手上的欲望膨胀的很快，两个人都对彼此知根知底，加上朴忠载最近也有很久没有舒缓过，所以没多久弟弟的手上就一片黏腻。  
空气中混合着腥气和Andy的古龙水香味，在暂时升温的狭小空间里不断发酵，朴忠载大口的喘着气，汗水从他锻炼得客观的胸膛上流下去，Andy摸了摸他汗湿的头发，低下头去伸舌舔掉汗珠。  
朴忠载感到手指进入的紧迫感，他伸手去抱身上努力动作的人，Andy像幼小的狗崽一样哼哼了两声，主动又俯低上身去迎合他。朴忠载张开嘴，用犬齿抵着他的脖颈，深深抽气，他的牙齿在晒黑了点的皮肤上留下微红的痕迹。Andy觉得扩张的差不多的时候就换上自己抵了上去，缓慢地进入，朴忠载呜咽着弟弟的名字，他难堪地叫着“Andy啊”，但声音一出来又被他立刻压回喉咙，Andy顽劣的心情突然起来，就像捉弄哥哥们作威作福的时候，用自己大大的眼睛盯着身下的人，状似无辜地问怎么了JunJin xi，他一向称呼全名，而朴忠载只张嘴却不出声，他视线一扫，看到旁边的大手紧紧握着身下的被子，Andy轻轻覆盖上自己的手，又用清亮的嗓音叫他，哥，你放松一点。  
朴忠载听到哥的时候身下收缩的更紧，甚至前端都兴奋地分泌出晶亮的液体打湿了Andy的衬衫。Andy故意缓慢地前后摩擦着，一只手蹭着他的顶端，一只手对他竖起的乳尖又捏又揉，还要说，忠载哥，为什么要夹的这么紧，是不是很想我？  
这小子平时从来不开口叫哥，床上却哥哥叫的欢，朴忠载脸上红的厉害，连身上都被刚才爱抚揉搓的泛起了粉色，他紧紧咬着嘴唇不回答Andy的问题，把头偏到一边去，任由人在他身体里驰骋，撞的他呼吸粗重。  
Andy却觉得有点不满意，他松开了已经揉的要滴水似的乳头，手指一路从胸膛划到他的耳朵，轻轻地把他偏走的头拽了回来。朴忠载鼻子里闷哼了一声，呜咽着闭上了眼睛，然后感觉一片阴影投在他的脸上，嘴唇和嘴唇碰在了一起。Andy嘴里有淡淡的烟的苦味，还有一点咖啡的香甜的苦味，两个人吻了一会儿就各自分开，对视着苦笑了一下——长时间这样使劲让腰吃不消。  
到最后快要结束的时候，Andy握住了朴忠载的两只手，把它们按在脑袋的旁边。交合的水声和撞击声快而短促地冲击回荡在房间里，朴忠载的眼角都泛着红色。到最后，他还是没有抑制住喉咙里呻吟声，一声低沉的声音戛然而止，Andy释放之后没有立刻抽出来，而是又一次低下头来轻柔地拨弄开他因为迷乱而遮住了脸的碎发，然后轻轻吻掉了他溢出来的生理性泪水。  
为什么不出声音呢，JunJin xi？Andy离开了他的身体，去卫生间取了热毛巾来帮忙清理他，一旦结束之后哥又重新变回了JunJin xi。  
“啊，那也太难为情了。”朴忠载用一只手挡在眼睛上，任由他摆弄。这不是太奇怪了吗，明明自己是名rapper，声音比Andy低沉有磁性的多，Andy的声音却像一只小狗崽一样可爱，两个人要调换过来才准确吧。  
Andy笑了两声，凑到他脸的上方，拿开了他挡着眼睛的手。朴忠载立刻转过头去，然后一个天鹅绒一样的吻落在他的眼睑上，痒痒的，酥酥的，带着无限爱意。


End file.
